This proposal extends the analyses of a 1976 national replication study of Americans View Their Mental Health, in eight directions: (1) patterns of social support for personal problems; (2) effects of critical life roles; motive-role interactions in 1976 compared to 1976; (4) dimensions of subjective adjustment; (5) occupational structure and well-being; (6) role salience over a generation; (7) need for and use of mental health services; (8) direct and indirect measures of need for such services. The goals of these secondary analyses of survey data comparing two national adult populations over a generation and dissemination of this rich array of data not only through the co-principal investigators efforts but through the activities of a related training program in Mental Health and Social Roles through Survey Research.